


Samhain

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes to say goodbye on Samhain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain

It was All Hallows’ Eve and Nick could not sleep. Tomorrow would be All Hallows’ Day, called All Souls’ Day by the Catholic Church and Oidhche Shamhna, more commonly Samhain, by his Gaelic ancestors. Nick glanced at the clock. Glowing red numbers reading 11:43 stared back at him. Nearly midnight. Nearly the day of the dead.

He had lost too many people of late. First it was Ryan and his men. Sure they preferred the shoot first, ask later method but they were good men. Particularly Ryan. He missed the no nonsense blond. Becker was doing okay, but he seemed to have too much to prove.

Leek. Now that was one death he didn’t really regret. Not that anyone deserved to be torn to shreds by a pack of future predators but the man had been batshit crazy and had put all their lives, and the lives of the public, in danger deliberately. But still… there are some things you don’t wish on your worst enemy.

Moving to his bedroom window, Nick leaned his head against it and stared into the darkness shrouding his back garden. There was one loss that hurt more than anything.

Stephen.

His assistant, his colleague, his best friend. His almost lover.

Their relationship had only just been starting to transition from friendship to something romantic when the future predators had appeared, throwing everything into chaos. The moment Helen had dropped her little bombshell everything had shattered. Perhaps if they had still just been friends the relationship could have withstood it. But what they had then had been so new and fragile and Nick had felt betrayed. Not that Stephen had slept with Helen, but that he had kept it from Nick.

Nick looked at the clock again. 11:54.

Stephen’s death had forced on Nick the fact that he had been a right prat. Stephen had tried so hard to explain, to apologise, but Nick just hadn’t wanted to hear it, he’d been too wrapped up in his own hurt. He couldn’t help but think that if he had been more receptive, less hostile, then maybe Helen would not have been able to sink her claws into Stephen again. Strength in numbers, as the old saying went.

“Hello, Nick.”

Nick blinked and shook his head. Now he was hearing things, because that had sounded like Stephen.

“You’re not hearing things. Turn around, you daft bugger.”

Nick slowly turned, barely hoping. At the end of the bed stood Stephen, smiling, his eyes sparkling.

“Stephen? How… but you’re dead.”

Stephen nodded. “I am. But it’s Samhain, Nick. I can visit, just this once.”

Moving forward, Stephen reached out and cradled Nick’s cheek in one hand. A hand that was warm and thrumming with life.

“I can stay until dawn if you want me to?.”

“Stephen…” Nick’s voice cracked and he threw himself at the living apparition. “Stay, please stay,” he mumbled into a strong shoulder.

“Of course,” murmured Stephen, rubbing gentle circles on Nick’s back. “But at dawn I have to move on. There’s nothing I can do.”

“Just let me have this,” whispered Nick. He sealed his lips over Stephen’s in a desperate kiss.

The taste of Stephen was familiar. A few kisses were all they had managed before their world had been upended. Nick’s hands roamed feverishly. He wanted to touch every part of Stephen.

“Ssshhh…” Stephen trailed his lips along Nick’s jaw to his ear and nipped the lobe gently. ”Slowly.”

Stephen’s hands ran down Nick’s chest to grasp the hem of his t-shirt and strip it from him. Nick began to return the favour and slowly they removed clothing, licking and kissing each expanse of skin as it was revealed. Stephen gently turned Nick around and pushed him down on the bed.

“Fuck me,” Nick pleaded. “I want to feel you. There are hours until dawn yet so I can fuck you later. But I want you to own me, make me yours. Please fuck me.”

Stephen shuddered. “Yes.”

He lowered himself over Nick, eliciting a gasp as Nick felt his weight and heat.

Nick moaned as Stephen thrust gently against him, their cocks pressing against each other, sending sparks of pleasure running down his spine. Eyes that he had last seen full of apology and sorrow stared down at him, pupils blown with lust, sparkling with love. The mouth he had longed for ever since that day quirked with filthy amusement before drifting downwards, kissing along his neck and down his chest.

Stephen chuckled at the whimper Nick let out when he nuzzled his cock gently. He inhaled deeply, maybe memorizing the scent of Nick’s arousal to take with him into the afterlife. He ran his hand gently over Nick’s thighs, before curving them around to cup his arse. He let his fingers dip slightly into Nick’s crack, brushing over his hole.

Nosing his way past Nick’s balls, Stephen lifted his hips a little and ran his tongue along the tender flesh that ended in tight muscle.

Nick nearly flew off the bed when he felt Stephen start to lick around his hole. “Oh god…Stephen.” He twisted his hands in the sheets, desperately trying to regain some control. He wanted to come with Stephen deep inside him. “Stephen, please now. Need you.”

With a last tender lick, Stephen pulled away and slid into position, hovering above Nick once more. He helped Nick shift position until Stephen’s hips were cradled by Nick’s thighs. He stroked a finger down Nick’s cheek. “Ready?”

Nick nodded, his hand coming up to grip Stephen’s bicep. “Please…”

Nick’s breath hitched, his back arching, as Stephen pushed slowly inside. His gaze stayed firmly on Stephen’s face, trying to memorise every twitch, every expression of pleasure. Soon, Stephen’s balls were brushing against him, his cock buried fully.

Stephen kept his pace slow and steady, drawing out both Nick’s pleasure and his own for as long as he could. He leaned down and kissed Nick again, nipping at his bottom lip before licking his way inside his mouth.  
“You feel so good, love.”

“Harder,” Nick groaned, “I want to feel this for a long time.”

Stephen nodded. His next stroke drove forward forcefully as he started to pound Nick.

Nick could feel the heat rising. A mixture of his and Stephen’s sweat made his grip slip as he felt the coiling in his belly that heralded his peak.

“Stephen!”

Nick clung tightly to Stephen as his orgasm overwhelmed him. If he had his way, he would never let him go. As it was, he was savouring every moment of this stolen time.

“Nick!”

Stephen’s hips stuttered as the clenching of Nick’s arse wrung his orgasm from him. His arms buckled and he collapse forward, nuzzling his face into Nick’s neck.

Nick mumbled something.

“What?”

“I said, don’t let me sleep. I don’t want to miss a moment. Just need a breather before I return the favour.” Nick’s arms wrapped tightly around Stephen’s back.

“No sleeping. Got it.”

***

Hours later, as the sky started to lighten, Stephen slipped out of bed and dressed. Leaning down he kissed Nick gently, trying to express all the love they had never had time to share.

“I’ll wait for you on the other side.”

As the first ray of sunlight came through the open window, Stephen started to fade.

***

A few months later in a burning building Nick smiled and closed his eyes. It would be bad manners to keep Stephen waiting any longer.


End file.
